


Аттрактор

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Сноук главный шиппер на галактике, верните мне мой 2016-й, упорото
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Кайло и Рей делят странные сны - и иногда эти сны замещают реальность.





	Аттрактор

_В этот раз что-то щерилось в воздухе. Плотское, океанское._  
\---Дж.Хэвок

Во сне она видит "Старкиллер" весной.  
Она никогда не слышала о нем до памятных событий, не знала даже, что снег на нем тает, но точно знает, что это он. Земля покрыта плотным ковром опавших иголок, который чуть пружинит, когда наступаешь на него, иногда выпуская влагу, напитавшую почву - Рей чувствует ее босыми подошвами стоп. Воздух пахнет талой водой и сырой землёй. Серое небо закрыто тучами, невозможно понять, утро ли, вечер, или середина дня. Царит полное безветрие, и ни одна ветка не шевельнется. Рей молча следует тропе, постепенно идущей под уклон, вьющейся между вековых елей. Наконец она выходит на поляну, и видит, кто ждет ее в круге деревьев.  
Кайло Рен оборачивается к ней, а увидев - снимает маску.  
В этот момент она обычно просыпается.

Кайло Рену снится боль. Боль стала его постоянным спутником на все время выздоровления, которое затянулось - ведь после взрыва базы не хватало ни места, ни медикаментов, и врачи прибегали к самым разнообразным методам лечения, некоторые из которых уже давно не использовались. Они долгие и болезненные, но Кайло нужно восстановиться, вернуть подвижность и чувствительность руке, а потому он терпит.  
Все имеет конец, закончится и это.  
Но во снах боль видоизменяется, превращается во что-то иное - она как змея, обвивающая его, стягивающая шею в кольце своего тела, оставляющая болезненные ядовитые укусы на плечах.  
И самое странное, что ему это нравится.

В возносящемся ввысь городе царит вечный сумрак души, Кайло знает это лучше, чем кто-либо. Сверкающие шпили и купола наверху контрастируют с реками помоев и темными, запутанными многоуровневыми улицами внизу. Возможно, если спуститься еще ниже можно найти некое подобие Ада со своим собственным дьяволом, который безусловно должен быть. Но в обязанности Кайло Рена не входят поиски Ада, и даже не превращение окружающего мира в его филиал, как некоторые могли бы подумать. Тем более что сейчас он не смог бы сделать ничего из вышеперечисленного. Его руки связаны, а его ярость сотрясает все вокруг. Сверху сыпется мусор и обломки конструкций, мутная жижа в лужах идет кругами, а немногие фонари искрят и мигают.  
Единственная неподвижная точка посреди бушующего урагана Силы - Рей. Ее не пугают ни угрозы, ни действия, она молча противостоит Кайло. Он пытается отбросить ее, но она удерживается на ногах, пытается сбросить веревки, но она не дает. Их молчаливое противостояние разумов постепенно ослабевает, дрожь прекращается, а фонари разгораются с новой силой, освещая загаженный закуток и лица находящихся в нем.  
Рей медленно приближается к Кайло и становится на колени, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.  
\- Отпусти меня, - приказывает Рен. Вместо ответа Рей протягивает руки и снимает с него шлем. Волосы под ним свалялись, прилипли ко лбу, шрам покраснел, ярко выделяясь на бледном лице.  
Рей пытливо рассматривает его, хмурится, кусает губы, словно пытаясь найти в его лице ответ на что-то.  
\- Зачем ты проникаешь в мои сны? - спрашивает она. - Это твоя тактика - вымотать меня? Или ты пытаешься что-то узнать?  
Кайло ухмыляется:  
\- Приятно, что я занимаю столько места в твоих мыслях. Я не проникал в твои сны и не знаю способа это сделать.  
Сосуд самообладания мусорщицы идет трещиной. Ее зрачки расширяются, и она выплевывает:  
\- Ты лжешь!  
Ситуация нисколько не забавна, но Кайло смешно. Ему смешно от того, что его образ плотно засел в голове девчонки, ему смешно от ситуации, в которую его загнала эта недоучка.  
\- Хватит, - тихо говорит Рей, и Рен умолкает, продолжая глядеть на нее с улыбкой.  
\- Ты - грязное отродье, - едва ли не по слогам цедит он. - С чего ты взяла, что имеешь какую-то ценность для меня?  
Рей краснеет, отшатываясь назад как от удара.  
В нос ей снова бьет запах талого снега и мокрой земли, смешанный с душистым хвойным духом. Она словно проваливается в свой сон наяву, и, стремясь прекратить это, разомкнуть кольцо видения, протягивает руку к Рену и сжимает кулак.  
Невидимая удавка впивается Кайло в горло. Он не может вздохнуть, и тщетно пытается сосредоточиться и отбросить девчонку от себя. Последнее, что он запоминает - неизвестно откуда взявшийся здесь запах хвои.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал одержим девчонкой, - сказал ему Верховный Лидер. Кроме них в огромном зале никого не было. Стылая тьма клубилась в углах. Дыхание превращалось в пар.  
\- Сначала ты сочувствовал ей. Потом возненавидел, но твоя ненависть, вместо того, чтобы дать тебе силу, ослабила тебя. Слишком много времени ты уделяешь рефлексии, - Верховный Лидер наклонился к нему и добавил:  
\- Направьте свою энергию в другое русло.  
После "Старкиллера" Сноук подверг его своеобразному наказанию. Последователи Тёмной стороны традиционно не были аскетами, но могли брать определенные ограничения. Сноук запретил Кайло секс. Запретил ему касаться себя. "Всю свою энергию ты должен посвятить исправлению своих промахов". Это не пошло Рену на пользу - он стал более вспыльчивым, более агрессивным, выматывал себя тренировками и молча ненавидел мусорщицу, по чьей вине теперь ему приходилось соблюдать ограничения. Когда похоть сжигала его изнутри, он Силой выдавливал жизнь из кого-нибудь другого, превращал в обломки тренировочных дроидов и, согласно приказу Сноука, старался игнорировать образ девчонки в своей голове, не думать о том, как он отыграется на ней, когда они встретятся.  
Кто бы мог подумать, чем эта встреча обернется для него.

Рей не может проникнуть в его мысли, но чувствует нечто, видит нечто - как отражение в идущей рябью водной глади. Запрет Верховного Лидера. Ее лицо в кроваво-красных тонах, искаженное то ли в муке, то ли в удовольствии.  
Ей тяжело дышать от густого запаха хвои. Опираясь рукой о землю она чувствует не грязь и гравий, а влажные еловые иголки. Прохлада вползает под ее одежду.  
Но зрение не обманывает - она по прежнему на Корусанте, а перед ней сидит, склонив голову, связанный Кайло Рен, также объятый видениями сырого весеннего дня.

Он приходит в себя от прикосновения - теплого, живого, мягкого и манящего - к лицу. Запах хвои перебивает прочие, но, открыв глаза, Рен видит мусорщицу, сидящую у него на коленях. Он пытается сбросить ее, не понимая, что ей нужно, и замирает, когда теплая ладонь вновь накрывает его щеку.  
Присутствие Рей подобно горящим углям под ногами, нестерпимому зуду, ярости, смешанной с желанием отомстить и унизить. Но вместо этого он повержен. И когда ее рука скользит вниз по его груди, прочерчивает невидимую полосу и достигает пояса его штанов, что-то болезненно вздрагивает у него внутри. Мысли мечутся внутри черепной коробки, а голос, хриплый, готовый позорно сорваться:  
\- Что ты делаешь? Пошла прочь! - приказывает Рен.  
Выражение лица мусорщицы пытливое, и словно торжествующее, но глаза слегка затуманены.  
\- Жалкая пустынная крыса! - выдыхает Кайло. - Не смей прикасаться ко мне.  
Тело опровергает его же слова, когда Рей поглаживает его через ткань, оно голодно реагирует на каждое чужое движение. Штаны невыносимо тесны, и когда Кайло слышит тихое вжиканье молнии, они становятся еще теснее.  
Рей высвобождает его возбужденный член из белья - он бесстыдно вздымается вверх, набухший и пульсирующий. Воздух приятно холодит кожу, к запаху хвои примешивается свежий запах талой воды. Кайло понимает, что задержал дыхание, только когда тяжело выдыхает, чувствуя чужую руку на своем члене.  
\- Верховный Лидер запретил тебе, так? - шепчет мусорщица, склонившись к его уху, задевая его губами. - Он будет сильно разочарован нарушением запрета.  
Ее рука медленно движется - вверх, вниз, большой палец обводит головку, а потом чиркает по ней ногтем и Кайло выгибается от неожиданной боли.  
Рука мусорщицы вновь движется вверх и вниз, неторопливо, сводя с ума, и Кайло пытается двинуть тазом ей навстречу.  
\- Тш-ш, - выдыхает Рей ему на ухо и слегка прикусывает мочку, - а то я уйду и оставлю тебя так.  
Кайло подчиняется, рыча от злости и желания.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - шипит он злобно, но выражение лица выдает его смятение. Все сегодня идет не по плану.  
\- Мне прекратить? - спрашивает Рей. Ее вопрос, как и вопрос Кайло остается без ответа, и она продолжает. Кайло шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы и упирается затылком в стену, запрокинув голову назад. Он закрывает глаза, потому что вопреки ощущениям, он видит грязный нижний уровень. А стоит закрыть их - и он оказывается в холодном весеннем лесу, наполненном дремотной тишиной близкого пробуждения.  
\- Где он находится? - раздается шепот у его уха. - Где база?  
\- От меня ты не узнаешь ничего, - ветви елей слегка вздрагивают, когда волна Силы подтверждает его слова. И в ответ на это его шею вновь захлестывает невидимая удавка, но теперь Кайло знает имя душащей его змеи.  
\- Скажи мне, - это не приказ, это просьба. Недостаток кислорода и нежная рука делают свое дело - Кайло сдается. Проигрывает, открывая свой разум в короткой вспышке наслаждения.

Когда он кончает, девушка тоже вздрагивает, ощутив эхо его удовольствия, и выдыхает устало. Дурманящий запах хвои медленно тает в воздухе, а вместе с этим к ней возвращается возможность мыслить связно. Возвращается несмолкающий гул Корусанта, ощущение присутствия множества живых существ вокруг, но Рей чувствует себя оглушенной и уставшей, не находя сил встать.  
Кайло Рен сидит, низко опустив голову, запах сырого весеннего дня все еще окутывает его опьяняющим покровом. Рей нужно уйти прежде, чем он придет себя, потому что в этот раз ей будет не устоять против напора его ярости. Страшно подумать, что он будет готов с ней сделать за такое унижение. И Рей встает, тяжело упираясь руками в колени, и покидает место, не чувствуя себя победившей.

Верховного Лидера окутывают клубы дыма, подсвеченные алым. Он будто курильщик из низкопробного притона, но его взгляд, цепкий и острый, следит за Кайло Реном, изнемогающим от жары, но терпящем ее. Последователь Тёмной Стороны должен обладать терпением.  
Щеки Кайло под шлемом горячее, чем почва под подошвами его сапог. Вынужденный открывать свой разум Лидеру по первому зову, он вновь чувствует себя униженным.  
\- Интересно, - роняет наконец бледноликий монстр. - Не у одного тебя внимание отвлечено от главного. Как легко вам, молодым, потерять ориентир, как легко подавляемое выходит наружу.  
Кайло молча ждет, какое еще наказание Лидер назначит ему за новое поражение.  
\- Ты продолжишь держать свою аскезу, - говорит Верховный Лидер. - Но, - он поднимает свой сухой бледный указательный палец, - теперь в ней есть одно исключение, одно послабление.  
Кайло ждет, обратившись в слух, но Лидер не произносит ни слова. А если Кайло попросит объяснений, легко может отказаться от своих слов.  
\- Ваши умы связаны, - говорит Лидер, - как ни прискорбно, эта связь имеет не самую благородную природу. Но это неважно, теперь тебе будет проще отыскать девчонку. Поступай с ней как пожелаешь.  
Стоя на мостике «Финализатора» Кайло Рен мыслями уносится к Силе, погружается в нее, в стремлении отыскать мусорщицу. И он обязательно найдет девчонку, выследит по оставленным ею невидимым следам - потому что более не сможет игнорировать этот настойчивый зов на краю сознания, ее незримое и влекущее присутствие.


End file.
